


Virtus

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом конце пирса стоит фигура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtus

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам второго мувика

Море тихо накатывает на берег.  
Вода спокойная и кристально чистая — ласкает глаз.  
Волны чуть пенятся, пробегая между стальных свай, поддерживающих пирс.  
На самом конце пирса стоит фигура — легкий бриз треплет волосы, свисающий рукав кимоно полощется за спиной.  
Доски едва слышно скрипят под ногами.

Тама останавливается рядом с ним, поднимает глаза и произносит:  
— Гинтоки-сама.  
— Доброе утро, — он поворачивает голову и рассеянно улыбается краями рта и глаз.  
А потом смотрит вниз и добавляет:  
— Вода такая прозрачная.

Под водой ярко и оживленно. Дно кажется очень близким.   
— Как будто телевизор смотришь, — говорит Гинтоки, — да?  
Между водорослей снуют крабы; актиния распустилась нежно-розовым цветком и приглашающе шевелит лепестками-щупальцами; морские звезды, раковины, водоросли — красивый разноцветный мир, похожий на картинку под стеклом.

Светло и спокойно; все это: море, пирс, Гинтоки — словно висит вне времени, окутанное серебристым сиянием.  
— Как дела? — спрашивает Гинтоки, садится на корточки и свешивает руку, точно хочет коснуться воды.  
Но далеко — не достает.  
— Все хорошо, — отзывается Тама. — Кагура-сама стала носить бюстгальтер.  
— Ого, — говорит Гинтоки слегка растерянным тоном. — А Шинпачи?   
— Шинпачи-сама не стал, — успокаивает его Тама.  
— Вот и хорошо, — с облегчением говорит Гинтоки.  
Потом он погружает кончики пальцев в воду. Набежавшая волна захлестывает руку до запястья; он подносит ладонь к лицу и смотрит на стекающие по коже капли, затем поднимает глаза на Таму.  
— До сих пор удивляюсь, как ты это делаешь, — бормочет он.

Вдалеке кричат чайки, тяжело хлопают крыльями, опускаясь на берег.  
Воздух свежий, прохладный, пахнет солью и немного — йодом.  
— Временами мне немного не по себе, когда я вижу много воды, — говорит Гинтоки. — Тонуть, наверное, неприятно.  
— Не бойтесь, Гинтоки-сама.  
Солнце поднимается над морем, окрашивает прибрежный песок в мягкий желтый цвет, рисует на воде блестящую дорожку.  
Тама шагает с пирса вниз, прямо в волны.

Вода пружинит под ногами.  
Тама делает несколько шагов вперед, к горизонту. Оглядывается.  
Гинтоки стоит на пирсе и щурится на солнечный свет. Вытягивает руку, будто хочет поймать его. Набрать полную горсть, как воды.  
Тама повторяет:  
— Не бойтесь, Гинтоки-сама.  
Гинтоки спрыгивает с пирса. Правда, вид у него при этом не очень решительный.  
Потом, убедившись, что не уходит под воду, он несколько раз топает. Даже подпрыгивает для надежности.  
— Вау, — заключает он. — Ты, Тама, просто волшебница.

Они идут по воде — прямо по вызолоченной солнцем дорожке.  
Ветер треплет его волосы, полощет свободный рукав его кимоно.  
Потом они останавливаются. Гинтоки смотрит вниз.  
Под ногами мечутся разноцветные рыбки. Медленно и торжественно проплывает медуза.  
— Как будто стоишь на прозрачной крышке аквариума, — смеется Гинтоки. — Забавно.  
Он снова садится на корточки, как на пирсе до этого, и зачерпывает горсть воды. Пропускает ее между пальцев, слизывает оставшуюся на коже каплю.  
— Соленая. 

Потом он говорит:  
— Сотри меня, Тама. 

***

Однажды Тама, внимательно посмотрев на него, сказала:  
— Гинтоки-сама, ваши волосы стали белее.  
Он удивленно моргнул и переспросил:  
— Белее?  
Потом схватил прядь из челки, потянул ее, распрямляя, и скосил глаза к переносице, рассматривая.  
— Не вижу никаких отличий, — сообщил он наконец. — Да и куда уж белее? Они же и так были белые.  
— Не совсем, — ответила Тама. — А сейчас стали белее. Можно купить краску для волос. Что думаете насчет зеленого?  
— Только не зеленый, — быстро сказал Гинтоки.  
— Вы что-то имеете против зеленого, Гинтоки-сама? — Тама потянулась за шваброй.  
— Нет-нет! — Гинтоки замахал руками. — Что ты, совсем нет! Просто зеленый для меня слишком хорош. Посмотри на меня, куда мне зеленый? Он мне совсем не пойдет.

После этого он сказал:  
— Тама, мне надо кое-куда сходить.   
— До свидания, Гинтоки-сама.  
Он улыбнулся и ничего не ответил.  
А потом ушел — и не вернулся.

Тогда внутри Тамы и появилось море. А еще пирс и стоящая на самом его краю фигура — легкий бриз треплет волосы, свисающий рукав кимоно полощется за спиной.

***

— Сотри меня, — повторяет Гинтоки, созданный ее памятью. — Не бойся.  
— Я не боюсь, — говорит Тама.  
Гинтоки смотрит вдаль.  
— Ты так здорово все это сделала, Тама. Очень красиво. Спасибо.

Тама и вправду не боится. Она просто… не хочет.  
Она так и говорит:  
— Не хочу.  
Гинтоки кладет руку ей на плечо — мягко и уверенно одновременно.  
— Твой антивирус, кажется, ревнует. Тут недавно плавала акула. Это точно был он, точно. Видишь, сожрать меня готов.  
Тама смотрит на разноцветный мир под водой.  
— Все будет хорошо, — говорит Гинтоки.   
— И еще, Тама… — добавляет он перед тем, как они расходятся в разные стороны. — У меня есть к тебе просьба. Зайди к Генгаю, ладно?

Тама шагает к пирсу. Один раз она оглядывается: Гинтоки неторопливо идет по сверкающей дорожке навстречу солнцу.  
Поднявшись на пирс, Тама оглядывается еще раз.

Море блестящим полотнищем раскинулось до самого горизонта, и воздух над ним словно заполнен серебристым сиянием.


End file.
